Harry Potter and the Phoenix Lament
by AngelicEyes21
Summary: POSTHBP! It's Harry's seventh year and there are lots of surprises. Dursleys are wizards? People alive that shouldn't be? Presumed bad people good? A lot a crazy ideas but into one story.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

_The return_

**Author's note: **This in my first fanfic so don't go to harsh on me :-) I saw something on a website and thought it would be interesting to see a story around it.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter or anything related to it. Maybe the plot...But the rest is all JKR

It was around midnight. Everything was peaceful and quiet. But if you looked good, you would see a man on the ground, trying to gain enough strength to get up.

He knew he was still extremely weak and should've waited a little more to come back. He just thought that he was in worse shape before and was a bit curious to what has happened since his departure. His body wasn't strong enough but his mind sure was.

He looked around, he saw the water glistening in the moonlight and knew he couldn't leave this place yet. This was his home and he wasn't planning on leaving it any time soon.

When at last he managed to stand he began his walk home. He was tired but also extremely excited to get back. What he didn't notice though was the face looking out the window at the only lit window.

The face behind the window belonged to a woman, a friend of the man. She has stood there for a long time waiting for this to happen. She recognized the signs and was waiting patiently for the day. So when she saw the movement of him getting up, a smile came on her face and she walked as hard as she could to get to the man.

As the man was walking toward the huge door is flung open and the woman appeared. She wanted to get as quickly as possible to him and check if he was all right. That was just an instinct, she saw the state he was in and in she knew he needed her help. She began examining him as an experienced nurse would do while trying to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall due to this emotional encounter.

After making sure he wasn't going to collapse on here she helped him up the stairs leading to the door. The door closed right behind them and again all that was left was the darkness and everything was extremely quiet.

From another window two eyes were watching as the friendly woman helped their owner's master inside. He knew she was going to end what he start doing and he trusted her completely to do so.


	2. 1 Saying Goodbye to Privet Drive

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1

_Saying Goodbye to Privet Drive_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter and any of its characters, location etc. (You get the point)

Privet Drive was calm. Everyone was asleep except Harry Potter. He was lying on his bed but couldn't sleep. He had different things on his mind, like the death of former Headmaster Dumbledore, Sirius and Cedric. He couldn't help but feel that he's the reason they're dead. Even for his parents death he feels guilty, if it wasn't for him Voldemort wouldn't have even came to Godric Hollow. His thoughts switched to a certain redhead who captured his heart, Ginny Weasley. He broke it off with her some days ago and since then he feels like a part of him is missing. He just couldn't live with himself if something happened to her because of him. 'No, I made the right decision.' Harry thought to himself.

He was awoken out of his thoughts by the snores of his best mate Ron Weasley. He turned over the see Ron and remembered he wasn't alone. Hermione Granger his other friend was staying in the guest room that Aunt Petunia offered her. Come to think of it Aunt Petunia has been a lot nicer lately. She's probably glad that I'll be gone for good by the end of the week.

"Harry, are you still awake?"

Harry recognized the voice coming from Ron. He didn't know he had woken up.

Harry replied: "Yeah, I couldn't really catch sleep. Why are you up?"

"I can't sleep either. All I want to do is find and destroy the horcruxes so we can get to Voldemort and kill him once and for all."

"We better get some sleep, we need to start figuring out where the remaining horcruxes are and we can think better if when we aren't sleep deprived."

"Right, goodnight"

"Night" Harry said, his thoughts now went to the horcruxes. 'I wonder what and where they are.' He decided to start figuring that out tomorrow with the help of his friends. Surely Hermione could figure that out. She's the smartest witch Harry ever met.

And Harry went to sleep.

* * *

_(Next Morning)_

"Wake up... wake up sleepy heads"

"Five more minutes, mom, just five" Ron responded from under his pillow"

"Ron Weasley, I am not your mother. But still I demand that you get up at once" Hermione said sounding a bit annoyed by being compared to Mrs. Weasley.

Harry got up before he also receives a scowl.

"Harry, good you're up. You're aunt 's expecting us downstairs, I think she has something to tell us."

Harry wondered what her aunt wanted. She has never shown any interest in him before.

He quickly got dressed and headed downstairs while Hermione resumed trying to wake Ron up.

When he got downstairs he smelled a delicious smell of pancakes and again wondered about his aunt.

"O good, Hermione managed to wake you guys up. What kind of pancakes do you want?"

"Uhm... blueberries please" Harry was startled by the way his aunt was acting.

At that moment Hermione came in with a smile and sat down at the table. She was happy that she woke Ron up. Seconds later Ron came in a bit grumpy because he was denied some of his sleep.

Aunt Petunia made breakfast for all three of them and sat down. She looked a little nervous. "Harry, I have some things to tell you. Your friends can also hear this"

Harry was surprised at how nervous she looked and realized that she would tell him something very important. He nodded and motioned to her to proceed.

She smiled and then cleared her throat to begin her story.

"Harry, I wasn't always honest with you. I've been living with a secret for some time now and I think it's time to let you in on my secret. It started years ago when your mom and me were children. We were the best of friends, unfortunately we grew apart after Lily got her acceptance letter to Hogwarts. I was jealous to say the least. Mom and dad were so proud, Lily was talented, she could do magic. I was on the other hand still Petunia, plain old Petunia. That changed later on when I got my acceptance letter."

Harry's eyes widened. 'No, it couldn't be. My aunt?'

"Yes Harry, I'm a witch" Ron spit the coffee he was drinking back out, Harry gasped and looked ready to faint while Hermione was calm and collected.

Harry regained his composure and asked: "Why didn't you tell me before?"

"Well I turned my back on the wizarding world long time ago. I go maybe twice a year to Diagon Alley to catch up on some news, but that's it. I suppose after some training I could use my wand the way I could back then."

"But why would you turn your back on the wizarding world?" Harry was a bit confused.

"I fell in love with a wizard. We were to be married; we were both going to be aurors. We were happy but the he had to go and be a deatheater. I was heartbroken, I came back to the muggles and tried to put everything associated with magic behind me. I married Vernon even though there was no love and then tried to come over as a perfect housewife to the world. That's why I acted the way I did. You reminded me of everything I left behind. I never hated you, I loved you but it was hard. Can you please forgive me?" And so Petunia ended her story with a sad tone.

Hermione got up and went to comfort her. Harry was digesting the information. Her mother's sister was a witch and never really hated him. Then he realized that he didn't hate her either. Maybe Uncle Vernon, but not her.

"It's okay. I forgive you." Harry said. He was curious to the reason why his aunt told him this now, so he asked.

"Well, you are going away for good. But another reason is that I'm thinking of rejoining the wizard population. I'm going to leave Vernon and go with Dudley. I know what's going on and I want to help protect you."

Harry smiled at this. His aunt actually wants to protect him.

"So technically Dudley's a squib?" Ron stated. Aunt Petunia sighs. "Actually Dudley's a wizard, but I asked Dumbledore to leave him alone so Vernon won't get angrier. He never received his letter but he's a wizard all right."

Harry stood up and was ready to leave. "Thanks Aunt Petunia for telling me this. We'll be going to Ron's house tomorrow but I think I'll see you after that." Harry said with a little smile.

The three were going back up while Ron was muttering: "Bloody hell, the Dursleys are wizards."

Nothing could get done after the revelation. They decided to work on the horcruxes at the Burrow.

* * *

_(Next day)_

"Dad's coming to pick us up with a few order members. He told me to have our stuff ready." Right after Ron finished speaking they heard Uncle Vernon screaming.

"I think they're here, let's go downstairs"

While Harry was descending the stairs he saw Mr. Weasley, Lupin, Tonks and Moody at the bottom of the stairs. Mr. Weasley asked them if they were ready to leave. Harry just wanted to say goodbye to his aunt. He walked towards her to tell her goodbye when she hugged him and whispered: "We'll be seeing each other soon." And she let go with tears in her eyes. Hermione was also teary eyed.

With one last glance at number 4, Privet Drive Harry got in de ministry car and was headed to the Burrow, which was more a home to him than Privet Drive ever was.


	3. 2 Facing the Weasley Women

**Chapter 2**

_Facing the Weasley women_

**Author's notes:** It's spring break and I will be going away. I most probably would update sometime next week. Sorry...

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry. Else I wouldn't be writing on this website, would I?

_Thanks to **Miss Saigon** and **Mr A**, my first reviewers!_

When they arrived at the burrow, they were surprised. They couldn't see the house.

"Dad, why can't we see the house?" Ron asked.

"I almost forgot, Minerva thought it was better if our house along with those of a few order members would be put under the Fidelius charm. Bill's the secretkeeper, I have a paper with me right here."

After Harry, Ron and Hermione saw the paper the Burrow appeared before them. Mrs. Weasley came running outside with Ginny right behind her. Harry looked away quickly. He didn't know how to react around her just yet.

Lucky for Harry he didn't have to deal with that, Mrs. Weasley gave every one of them a bone crushing hug.

"Molly, they need to breath you know." Arthur said, rescuing them.

Mrs. Weasley let go and started towards the house. "I'll prepare something for you guys to eat. You must be starving."

While Harry was in the kitchen he felt like he was being watched and he knew who it was, but when he turned Ginny left the room. Harry knew then that this summer wasn't going to be easy with Ginny and telling the Weasleys that they weren't going back to Hogwarts.

* * *

_(That night)_

The trio was sitting in Ron's room, which he would be sharing with Harry since some of Fleur's relatives were coming for the wedding. Hermione would be sleeping in Ginny's room. Hermione had a stack of books, which she was looking through trying to find out what the other horcrux could be.

"The diary and Salazar's ring are destroyed. Now we need to find the locket and Hufflepuff's cup. I think we should leave the snake for last and concentrate now on who R.A.B. is and what the remaining horcrux is." Hermione said.

"Maybe we should divide the tasks. I could try and find out who R.A.B. is while you find out what the remaining horcrux could and Ron will see where the known horcruxes are." suggested Harry.

"That's a great idea, that should let it all go faster. I have this book of the founders of Hogwarts and I'm ..." Hermione stopped mid-sentence when the door opened.

Ginny just walked in. "Can I hang out with you guys for a while, Fleur and her family arrived and I can't stand them. Please?" Ginny asked them. Hermione looked at Harry with the: 'What now?' look. Harry shrugged and told Ginny that she could stay.

"Harry, could I talk with you? In private." Ginny requested. Harry was confused. _'I thought she was mad at me.' _He accepted, stood up and followed Ginny out the room.

"Look Ginny, I know you're mad at me and I understand. But it's for your own safety. I want you to be happy." Harry started when they arrived in her room, but he was cut off by Ginny. "I'm happy when I'm with you. You think Voldemort doesn't know about us. Draco probably already told him, or Snape. Our family was always considered blood-traitors and I'm sure that I don't have to be your girlfriend for him to come after me or my family. I just want to be with you Harry."

Harry was struggling with his emotions. He wanted to be with her off course but he also wanted her safe. He knew that she wouldn't let him go to Godric Hollow with Ron and Hermione if she knew. Finally he decided to tell her everything and let her decide if she still wanted to be with him. He moved their conversation back to Ron's room where he put silencing spells so nobody would hear them.

Harry told her about everything, from the prophecy to Voldemort's horcruxes and what they were doing. She seemed a bit overwhelmed by being given so much information. She realized that Harry had to kill Voldemort or be killed by him. She seemed to be deep in her thoughts. Harry was anxiously waiting for her reply.

"Harry, I still want to be with you. We'll face this together." Ginny exclaimed after a while and gave Harry a quick kiss on the cheek. Harry began kissing her on the lips. They were interrupted by Ron who reminded Harry of their presence in the room.

"I'm happy for you two, but Harry remember that she has 6 older brother who will kill you if you hurt her. Me included, best friend or not." Ron warned Harry.

Ginny was getting agitated. _'How dare he.'_ "I can take care of myself quite well!" She said.

Harry smiled, he liked how independent Ginny was.

"So Ginny, are you going to go with us to Godric Hollow?" Hermione asked. "I assume you won't let Harry leave your side." she continued.

"Off course 'Mione, nobody will stand in my way." Harry smiled at her. He knew he couldn't stop her and he didn't want her. He wanted her to go with him.

Ron digesting what was being said came in action. "She can't go, she not of age yet. She can't defend herself. Besides mum would never let her go. Come to think of it, I'm not sure mum would let us go. When are we going to tell her?"

Ginny was starting to become angry now. Harry saw this and quickly replied Ron before Ginny hexed him.

"Ron, we can protect her. I personally would protect her with my life, so no need to worry. I was thinking of telling your mother tomorrow, the sooner she knows, the sooner she will start to accept it."

"Ginny can't even do magic out of school."

This is where Hermione stepped in. "Actually, she can. I was searching for a way that the ministry couldn't retrace our steps and found a way to prevent our use of magic being detected. They won't know even that we did magic." she smiled. She was always happy when she could help them.

Ron gave up seeing that he wasn't going to win and just waited for what his parents were going to say when they found out. Now he just wanted to see Hermione smile. _'She had such a beautiful smile.'_ By the way his brothers were going to worry about Ginny, they were all overprotective of their little and only sister.

* * *

_(The following day)_

Hermione was the first one up, as always. Harry followed, he had a pleasant dream where he was married to Ginny and they were expecting their third child. He wondered if dreams really could foretell the future. Ron woke up after that.

At the moment Mrs. Weasley was downstairs making lunch, while the four of them were upstairs thinking of a way to tell her. They weren't very successful, so far the best ones included them not telling her and sending an owl. Both weren't acceptable. They kept thinking till they were called to go downstairs for lunch. They decided that after lunch they were going to start telling her and see where it goes. Fleur with her relatives were off to a fancy restaurant for lunch. Home cooked meals were apparently not good enough for them.

After lunch with Fred and George who still eat at the Burrow, they told Mrs. Weasley that they needed to talk to her. Fred and George were off their shop again.

"Sure, let me start cleaning these dishes first." she said. They sat and waited for her to finish charming the dishes to clean themselves.

She sat down while Harry started. "Mrs. Weasley, before Dumbledore died he was doing a special mission. I can't tell you what it's about but I want to finish it. Ron and Hermione agreed to accompany me."

Mrs. Weasley became concerned. "You should let the order handle it, my dear"

"Dumbledore didn't inform the order on this mission. I think I'm the only one who can finish it. It's a crucial part for us to defeat the Dark side."

She still seemed concerned but probably knew that Harry was telling the truth.

"I'm happy that you have such good friends. I wouldn't want to let you go alone. I'll talk with your father Ron and you should tell your parents Hermione."

"That won't be a problem. I'm going to them after the wedding and we weren't planning to leave until after school started.

"How do you mean. You guys are doing this while being at Hogwarts?"

Harry was at loss of words. He couldn't tell Mrs. Weasley that because of him her children wouldn't finish their education. Luckily Ginny started speaking.

"We're not going back to Hogwarts mum."

Mrs. Weasley almost fainted at hearing this. Not only weren't they going back to Hogwarts it also seemed Ginny was going with them. It was too much.

"Ginny, you're going? But you're too young. You can't do magic."

"Yes, I'm going. I'm back with Harry and I won't let him leave me once again. We, Hermione actually found a way how I can to magic without it being detected by the ministry."

Mrs. Weasley couldn't really think anymore. She was tired. She was always afraid when all her children were gone from the protection of Hogwarts and the Burrow, when they needed to face the real world. So when Hermione offered doing the remaining housework with the others while she takes a nap, she instantly agreed. She couldn't do anything, her children were growing up, she needed to start letting go.

"Great plan Hermione. We're stuck here while we can be doing more useful stuff upstairs." Ron complained.

"You saw how tired she was. We gave her quite a shock, this is at least what we can do in return."

"You needed to include us."

Their bickering was cut off by a ticking at the window. A black owl was outside waiting for the window to be opened. Ginny quickly opened it and the owl flew to Harry and stuck his leg out. Harry removed the parchment of it's leg and it flew away.

Harry wondered from who the letter was.

"Well open it." Ron urged. Harry did that. He unscrolled the parchment.

_Harry,_

_You're presence is needed at Hogwarts. Please come to the Hospital Wing tomorrow afternoon at 5. Your friends are also welcome. Please don't tell others about this. The floo will be open._

That was it, no sender or anything. It didn't seem like it was from headmistress McGonagall. It may be a trap of Voldemort, but how can Deatheaters be in Hogwarts?

"I didn't know that there were still people at Hogwarts?" Hermione said.

"Maybe Filch is feeling lonely." Ginny added trying to lighten the mood.

_Hope you liked it..._

**Next time:** Who is the letter from, Will they go? The women of_The Return_will be revealed.

Stay tuned!

**HP-AllTheWay**


	4. 3 Pleasant Revelations

**Chapter 3**

_Pleasant revelations_

**Author's note:** I'm back, I hope you guys are still interested.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own it, nothing of it.

_(Spinner's End)_

Severus Snape was looking outside into the dark night, there weren't any stars that night. It was almost full moon, he wondered who was going to brew the Wolfsbane potion for Lupin. Lupin, although he hated his friends Black and Potter he never had anything against him. But he wasn't going to see him anymore and the same goes for all the other order members. Nobody liked him and that was his fault, but now if they see him he'll probably get the dementors kiss or get killed instantly. All this because of Voldemort, he wanted Severus to prove that he was loyal to him.

He was now one in the inner circle of Voldemort. He proved his loyalty to him when he killed Albus Dumbledore, the only man who the Dark Lord was truly afraid of.

He knew he had to kill him and prepared for the day. He didn't want to do it, but he had to. Draco would have never had the guts to kill him. Draco was lucky, Voldemort was busy and didn't have time to see Draco after the Hogwarts attack. Severus knew that Voldemort finished dealing with all the aftermath and that any moment now Draco would be called to him. Like hearing his thoughts, Draco just came in.

"Now what, am I going to stay here and live with you?" he asked. Severus wondered why he was still acting like nothing happened, like he wasn't going to be punished by Voldemort.

"I don't know, that is ultimately for the Dark Lord to decide."

"He won't kill my mother when he finds out that I couldn't kill Dumbledore, will he?" Draco sounded a bit scared

"That I don't know, you need to know that sometimes he just kills without reasons. His actions aren't always the logical ones but we still need to respect his decisions." Severus said, he never would have said this to Lucius or any other Deatheater but he trusted Draco. He knew that Draco didn't want to be a deatheater and he knew that if he had to choose, he would choose the light side.

"I wish I didn't have to face him again."

"It's not wise to speak that out loud Draco, if the Dark Lord finds out you want out you'll get tortured or killed. Once a deatheater, always a deatheater." Severus said, secretly he agreed with him.

Then their left forearms began hurting. Their presence was needed by the Dark Lord.

* * *

_(the Burrow)_

"Harry, are we going?" Hermione asked. "I don't trust the message, maybe they did something to the floo network. Maybe we're not going to arrive at Hogwarts but at Voldemort's hideout. We can't do this." Hermione started, she was always suspicious when it came to secretive notes.

"Hermione we need to do this, maybe it isn't from the headmistress but we need to know who it's from." Harry said, he was actually really curious to who wrote to note.

"Maybe it's wise if we tell the order about it." Hermione tried.

"It says that we can't tell anyone else. We could leave a note and tell them that we're off to Hogwarts and if we're not back after an hour or so they have to come after us." Harry replied, he himself thought it was a good idea.

"Fine, I'll go." Hermione said, she knew that they would go with or without her and she preferred going to.

The next day they told Mrs. Weasley again to take a nap while they do the housework. They didn't need to worry about the Delacours, they were either resting or shopping. They were never at the Burrow or so it seems. When it was almost 5 o'clock they started preparing. They wrote a note and charmed it so it becomes visible again after an hour.

Harry suggested they go in pairs, so that what they did. It would be safer if it were a trap. Harry and Ginny went first.

Harry grabbed some floo powder and threw it in the fire. "Hospital Wing, Hogwarts" Harry yelled while holding on to Ginny. They had their wands ready so they could defend themselves if was needed. Harry felt the flames around him and when it stopped Harry was surprised to find that they were actually at Hogwarts.

He brushed the ashes of his clothes and looked at Ginny to see if she's okay.

At that moment Ron and Hermione arrived but almost fell because Harry and Ginny were in their way. Hermione held onto Ron so she wouldn't fall, Ron's face became red and Hermione blushed a bit. Harry and Ginny were thinking: 'When would they realize that they like each other?'

"What's all the noise here?" Madam Pomfrey asked while coming out of her office. When she saw who they were she said: "Oh, it's you, is everything okay?"

"We're fine," Hermione answered for them "we got a note saying that we needed to come here."

"I know, it was I who sent the note." Madam Pomfrey said.

"What was the important thing you needed to tell us?" Harry asked her. He was curious, because it was out of character for Madam Pomfrey to send little secretive notes.

"Actually it was something or rather someone I needed to show you."

"Someone? Who is it then?"

Just then the door once again opened and a weak voice said: ". Anyone fancy a lemon drop?"

* * *

_(Spinner's End)_

Severus was levitating Draco before him to his room. Draco was bleeding and unconscious. Severus thought back on the meeting with Voldemort.

_Severus apparated with Draco to where the mark took them. He noticed that they were alone, the three of them. He could sense Draco's fear. He nudged Draco and they bowed before the Dark Lord, Draco kissed the hem of his robes while Severus remained standing. Since he was in the inner circle he didn't have to anymore. He went and stood beside Voldemort, which was being expected of him. _

_Draco didn't have time to stand up properly because Voldemort screamed "Crucio", Severus watched while Draco was writhing on the ground. He wanted to lift the curse but he would be dead the next moment. He put on the indifference mask that he would rarely take off. _

_Voldemort kept exclaiming how useless Draco was, he was exactly like his father. He sent different curses Draco's way._

_When he realized that Draco was unconscious he told Severus to take him home. He decided that Draco was to remain with Severus and be educated to become a worthy deatheater._

Severus put Draco in bed and tried healing him as best as he could. He made a mental note to brow some potions for him.

Severus was a bit tired and really wanted a fire-whiskey. He went to the kitchen and then was when he noticed the note on the kitchen table. He picked it up and read what was on it.

_ Half Blood Prince is needed at the heavily secured fortress._

Severus was shocked. Only a few people knew of his name and he couldn't think any of them wanting contact. But the most shocking thing was that there was only one person who knew what for him the heavily secured fortress was. He always thought it was Hogwarts, a fortress because the students and he didn't really have freedom there and heavily secured because of all the wards around the castle. The funniest thing though was that the person who knew al of this was gone, he was six feet under.

Severus felt hopeful but he knew that it couldn't be, but he decided to apparate outside the gates anyway. He wouldn't care if it were a trap, he deserved being arrested although he didn't wish to be.

* * *

_(Hogwarts)_

Harry knew that voice._ 'But it couldn't be, could it? My mind is playing games with me.'_

The others were thinking similar thoughts.

The he came into few and Harry realized that it was true. He was weak but he was alive and that just couldn't be, Harry fainted. He was levitated to a bed where he woke up a couple of minutes later in. At his bedside were Ginny, Ron and Hermione who all had shocked faces.

"Hello Harry" Professor Dumbledore said. Harry thought he was still dreaming and pinched himself, it hurt.

"P-Pro-Professor, is it really you?" he asked.

"I'm as real as could be, Harry. How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine but didn't I see you die, didn't I see you get buried?"

"I'm going to tell you exactly what happened but I'm waiting on someone."

At that moment Severus Snape walked in and as he saw the scene before him, he became very pale.

"It's the traitor." Ron exclaimed and took out his wand at the same time as Harry and the girls did. When Severus saw them taking out their wands he reacted and took out his wand.

"Expelliarmus" Mme Pomfrey and Dumbledore said at the same time and all of their wands flew out of their hands.

"No need to take out your wands, we're all on the same side." Dumbledore said.

"Professor, he killed you. He betrayed our side." Harry said.

"As you all can see I'm very much alive so he couldn't have killed me, could he?"

"I didn't kill you?" Snape asked and when Dumbledore shook his head a huge smile appeared on his face. Harry and the rest were shocked at seeing their potions master smile.

"Now please sit down and hold all your questions for later. I'm going to tell you exactly what happened."

They all said down and Dumbledore began. "It's right to start at the beginning, it starts last summer at professor Snape's house." Severus paled a bit because he knew what happened then.

"Bellatrix Lestrange and Narcissa Malfoy came to his house, Narcissa was worried about Draco, it seemed that Voldemort gave him a task. Narcissa asked professor Snape to vow to finish Draco's task if he himself couldn't. In order for professor Snape to keep his cover he agreed to an Unbreakable Vow, he didn't know yet what Draco's task was. We found out later." The others in the room knew by now what Draco's task was.

Dumbledore seeing the look of realization on their faces continued. "Yes, I decided it would be best if he killed me. He didn't want to but I ordered him, his position as spy was important for our side. You would eventually find out through my pensieve or my picture that he's on our side after all. The problem though was that Voldemort a very suspicious man is. He wouldn't believe that professor Snape could kill me. No offense."

"None taken" Severus said.

"It would be more convincible if I was already weak, that is where Harry comes in. I suppose Ms. Weasley is informed about the horcruxes?"

She nodded and then Dumbledore continued.

"I found out about the location of a horcrux, when we, that is me and professor Snape, went the first time we realized it was a fake. When we found out about the date that Draco had in mind to let deatheater in we put a plan in motion. We put a potion in the goblet known as the Emerald Green Potion. It's very poisonous and it weakens the drinker, when Harry and me went to the cave I told him to let me continue drinking it, even if I told him to stop. When I finished the potion we went back and we saw the Dark Mark above the astronomy tower. I knew it would be there and I asked Harry to get professor Snape, but it was already to late. I suppose Draco knew we would be arriving because he came immediately to the tower. I didn't want him to become a murderer so I began talking to him and hope professor Snape would come soon. Later other deatheaters came and I knew that professor Snape would be too late so I tried establish a mental link between us, when I succeeded I told him where we are and for him to hurry. In our mind we were talking and he told me he didn't want to do it anymore and broke the link. I pleaded to him to please to it, maybe Harry remembers. Professor Snape knew it was for the best and killed me."

The listeners looked surprised. Harry remembered professor Dumbledore pleading but he thought at the time that it was so Snape wouldn't kill him. _'It was for Snape to kill him. It makes sense, Professor Dumbledore isn't afraid to die.'_

"If he killed you how can you be here?" Ginny asked.

"I think you learned that in order for an unforgivable curse to work you must really mean it, I guess that professor Snape didn't really mean it. Because I was so weak the killing curse only made me unconscious and when I fell off the tower I received some bad injuries. Lucky for me Fawkes came and healed me as good as he could."

He now looked at Mme Pomfrey and continued. "Mme Pomfrey realized when she heard Fawkes' lament that he was trying to heal something, she then knew that I hadn't died.

Because I was still unconscious at the time of my funeral they buried me, I couldn't tell you that I was alive. Fawkes worked very hard but had to stop when the flames surrounded me." Harry realized then that he did see a phoenix fly away and he wasn't dreaming. "In the following weeks I gathered enough strength so I could get out of my tomb. I succeeded a few days ago. And now we're here. I'm sure I'll be fine in a couple of days."

"Let's leave professor Dumbledore to rest" Mme Pomfrey intervened before they would begin asking questions. "He used a lot of strength to tell you guys this long story and I think that the order will be here if some people aren't back at the Burrow. Harry realized that an hour must've past since they charmed the note. Snape also seemed to realize how long they stayed so he stood up.

"Aren't you forgetting something?"Professor Dumbledore asked. Then they realized they haven't gotten their wands back. Dumbledore gave them back and after saying goodbye Professor Snape left.

Harry and the others also stood up while Hermione asked: "I suppose we can't tell nobody else yet?"

"It's better this way, same time tomorrow you guys can come for a while. That is if professor Dumbledore is up to it." Mme Pomfrey said and Professor Dumbledore nodded.

"Okay, that's set. I guess we should go back in pairs."

Again Harry and Ginny went first while Ron and Hermione followed. They were unaware of what was waiting for them at the Burrow.

**That was it. I kinda have a writer's block. Suggestions are welcome...**

_**PS.**__ **I got the theory of Dumbledore not being dead from **** It's a great website for people who believe Dumbledore didn't really die.**_

_****_

**HP-AllTheWay**


	5. 4 Battle at the Burrow

**Chapter 4**

_Battle at the Burrow_

**Author's note:** Sry for the delay, but I am busy. Please review.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own it, sad isn't it?

(the Burrow)

Harry and Ginny were the first ones to arrive and they knew immediately that something was terribly wrong. The house was quiet but you could here far away shouts. Harry recognized Mrs. Weasley's voice when she screamed and he and Ginny ran outside as fast as they could. By then Ron and Hermione were standing behind them. None of the teenagers were prepared for what they saw. It was a battlefield outside, there were about 20 deatheaters and they could see some order member like Moody, Tonks, Lupin and Kingsley Shacklebolt. They also saw the whole Weasley clan minus Percy.

They took out their wands and thanked God that they didn't forget them at Hogwarts and started towards the fight. Everyone was concentrated on their opponents and didn't see Harry and the others. They saw that Molly was cornered by three deatheaters and went to help her, on their way they stunned several deatheaters because none of them realized they were there. When they reached Mrs. Weasley she was on the ground with the Cruciates curse. They all fired stunning hexes on the deatheaters who were surrounding her, though they only managed to stun one of them but it was the one who was torturing Mrs. Weasley. Hermione got down to help Mrs. Weasley up while Harry and Ron were firing different hexes towards the remaining two deatheaters.

"Now, now her children came to rescue her. I would've enjoyed killing her just as I killed her brothers." One of the deatheaters said. Harry knew that it was Dolohov because he was the one to kill Mrs. Weasley's brothers in the first war. Harry thought he was in Azkaban and realized that almost all the deatheaters must've fled Azkaban. Harry was now thinking if Lucius also escaped and if he was here. Ginny fired her famous Bat-Bogey Hex and distracted Dolohov while Ron used to opportunity to stun him. Harry managed now to stun the other one and used Incarcerous to bind them. They also took their wands just in case they managed to escape. They saw that there were many deatheaters who was stunned but saw some order members also on the ground. Hermione was in charge of getting Molly back inside the Burrow and Ron went with her because Ginny didn't want to leave Harry. They decided to search for other order members who were injured when they saw Bill on the ground, clutching Fleur in his lap. There was one deatheater coming their way when Harry and Ginny were next to Bill and Fleur. Harry quickly unarmed the coming deatheater, stunned him and left him bonded in ropes. He then turned to Bill to see what's the matter. "It's Fleur, she's hurt badly. We need to get her inside immediately and call Madam Pomfrey or St. Mungo's. Harry and Ginny were clearing the path of deatheaters and Bill was walking behind them and carrying Fleur.

Ron was standing by the door so nobody would enter when he saw them coming. When they were inside they used floo to contact Madam Pomfrey at Hogwarts. She first thought it had to do with Professor Dumbledore but they quickly filled her in and she came to the Burrow with her healing potions and stuff.

She went to Fleur first because she was more hurt, Hermione stayed to help her and Ron joined Harry and Ginny to continue searching for other injured order members. They saw that there weren't many deatheaters left seeing how Aurors arrived at the scene. The standing deatheaters apparated away while trying to go with as many fallen deatheaters. Mr. Weasley saw them and asked whether they've seen Molly and Bill since he couldn't seem to find them. They told her about what happened them and he went to the Burrow, they followed because they wanted to know what happened before they arrived.

"Dad, what happened here?" Ron asked Mr. Weasley.

"First I need to know where you four have been, when they attacked and Molly couldn't find you she thought you were kidnapped. Don't ever scare us like that again I tell you."

"We wanted to get out for a while and didn't think Mrs. Weasley would notice." Harry said, he knew if Ron was to answer he couldn't lie properly.

"Yeah, we've been stuck here since we arrived from the Dursleys" Hermione said.

"We'll deal with that later, I guess you want to know what happened here. I was working when Molly called me because there were Death Eaters outside, I told her to stay inside because the Burrow was under Fidelius and they only suspect that it was there but didn't see it. When she told me you guys were missing I called a few of the order members for reinforcement. Several of us apparated outside of the Burrow and discovered then that there were too many deatheaters. Molly called Bill, the twins and some others to join us and then she herself went in after securing Fleur's grandparents upstairs. I guess then you showed up, after there were only about five Death Eaters left on their feet they retreated. I don't know what their purpose was actually, they can't get to the Burrow anyways. I'm waiting for Shacklebolt to see how many injured we have, luckily there were no casualties."

"We're sorry we caused trouble." They said feeling guilty.

"That's for later, right now I have to get Fleur's parents to St. Mungo's. Molly already went." Mr. Weasley said ending the conversation because he walked away.

"We should go upstairs." Hermione said.

"Yeah, we should." Ron agreed.

**

* * *

(Hogwarts) **

"Albus, there were Death Eaters at the Burrow." Poppy told Dumbledore,

"Were there any hurt?" he asked.

"Fleur Delacour was hurt, she's been hit with a dark spell, the spell prevent us from healing her. Everytime we close the cuts she has others appear, if we don't find a cure it's going to be too late for her." Poppy said.

"Are you proposing that I go and heal her?"

"No, I don't think you should let people know you're still alive yet and I doubt that you know how to treat it. I only know one person who will be able to help."

"I think I know who you are referring to, but it's too dangerous. He'll blow his cover if he goes."

"He's the only one that I think can heal her. She's supposed to get married and right now she has about one week to live!"

"I'll think about it, it's difficult for us to contact him. Maybe I should send him my patronus."

"You should, he's her only chance. I hope you do it."

"I'll see, I'll see." Dumbledore said and went outside.

* * *

(the Burrow) 

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny were sitting in Ron's room, Hermione at the desk while Harry and Ginny were on the bed and Ron on the floor.

"What to we do know? I mean we can't just go to Hogwarts everytime we want to see Dumbledore without telling anybody, look what happened today!" Hermione asked them.

"While we're here we can't go visit Dumbledore, that's for sure. Mom's gonna be watching us like a hawk cause Dad didn't seem to believe us." Ron said.

"I have an idea but I'm not sure if it will work."

"What is it? All suggestions are welcome." Hermione said.

"Well we could see if we can go to Grimmauld Place, the Order doesn't have their meetings there anymore or I think they don't."

"Mom will never let us go live alone even if you are all of age." Ginny said now.

"That's the point, we won't be living there alone. I know that Lupin was searching for a place to live and now that he and Tonks are together she can come too. We will need help with the horcruxes and I trust them both." Harry explained to them. He wasn't sure that Lupin will agree but it was worth the try. "You're mom knows that were not going back to Hogwarts."

"I think it's a good plan, the library there has a big collection of book that we need with the research. Once we find the horcruxes we still need to destroy it and we won't find information of that in Hogwarts' library." Hermione said.

"And there's several defense book so we can practice more." Harry added.

"I'm in but it will take some time, I don't think we could tell them now with Fleur and everything." Ginny said.

"Don't you think we should visit her and see how she is? She is going to be family you know." Ron said.

Then Mr. Weasley knocked on the door and stuck his head inside. "If you guys want you can go see Fleur for a bit, she's in critical condition right now and they don't know if she'll make it."

They were surprised, they hadn't thought she was that seriously injured. They were going downstairs after Mr. Weasley. "How come they can't heal a simple cut?" Harry asked Mr. Weasley. He saw that Fleur wasn't that hurt, she had some cuts but they could've been healed by simple healing spells.

"It seems that the curse the Death Eater used not a regular cutting curse was but a rather dark one. We travel by two, Harry and Ginny you should go first and I'll go as last." Mr. Weasley said as they arrived at the fireplace.

Harry and Ginny arrived at St. Mungo's and waited for the others so they could go. Mr. Weasley arrived and he told them that Fleur was on the forth floor.

They went to the room Fleur was in but were stopped by Fleur's mother. "You can't go in, there's a healer in there who says he may be able to heal her."

"Why didn't he come here earlier?" Mr. Weasley asked because the staff told them that no healers know how to treat the curse.

"He's not from around here, his name is Ray Prince. He says he's from far away, he's very mysterious but if he heals my baby he's a hero."

Harry remembered that Snape's mother maiden name Prince was and wondered if this mysterious healer was somehow related to him.

Just then the healer walked out of the room and talked in whispers with Fleur's mother who then went and talked to a medi-witch. When Ray Prince walked past Harry and the others Harry thought he saw him wink and smile but the next moment there was the sneer back on his face. Harry was seeing now a connection to Snape though one thing is still a mystery. If this healer is Snape's family how come he knows Harry and the others. He wasn't from around here or so he told the staff. Harry decided to ask the others later on. Fleur's mother now came to talk to them. "The healer cured the curse but Fleur's asleep now, I think it will be best if you guys come tomorrow and let her rest now."

"Sure, sure we'll come tomorrow then. I'm glad that she's going to be okay." Mr. Weasley said and then motioned for them to get a move on.

* * *

(the Burrow) 

Back at the Burrow they had an uneventful dinner and then the teenagers excused themselves and headed upstairs.

Harry thought now was a good time to bring the Snape thing up.

"Did you guys see how the healer winked at us as he was passing by?" he asked.

"The only thing I saw was the cold sneer that resembled Snape's so much that it was freaky." Ron said.

"I saw it, I think he smiled a bit too." Ginny said.

"I saw it too, it was weird because it was like he knew of a secret that we have." Hermione said. "I think it's professor Snape's family because they do have some traits in common though the healer's blond and professor Snape's definitely not blond. Do you guys know that professor Snape's mother's maiden name Prince is?"

"Yeah, he used it in his nickname that was written in my potions book." Harry said. "Do you think he knows about professor Dumbledore?"

"It's possible that professor Snape told him."

"We weren't supposed to tell anybody, how come that slimy git of a Death Eater gets to tell and we don't. I would want to tell Mom and the others, they would be so happy!" Ron said now, he was getting angry. "For all we know the healer may be a death eater himself, I mean how does he have knowledge of such a dark spell?"

"Ron don't call professor Snape a git, he's on our side you know." Hermione reprimanded Ron.

"We should ask professor Dumbledore what he thinks about it." Ginny said in order to prevent Ron from answering to Hermione's remark because they all knew then that they would fight for a while and then don't talk to each other for a couple of days. In order to succeed in their mission they need to communicate and can't have problems between them.

Harry, catching up to what Ginny was trying to do, said quickly. "That's a great idea Gin, we're going tomorrow anyways."

"Wait, we can't go tomorrow. It's too big a risk now, see what happened today." Hermione said. "Absolutely not, when we're at Grimmauld place we could contact him again but not while we're here."

"We need to go 'Mione, we told him we would visit him tomorrow." Ginny said.

"Your mother's not going to let us go, it's either we go with an order member or not go at all." Hermione then said.

"We're going to sneak away then."

"Not on my watch, it's dangerous Ginny. We could get hurt or worse and besides I doubt we can sneak away with your Mom here."

"Maybe if only two of us go while the other two stay here and cover for them." Harry suggested.

"Great idea mate." Ron said. "You and me can go and Mione and Ginny stay here."

"I'm not letting Harry go without me." Ginny said.

"Sure, I guess I can stay here too." Ron said but a bit disappointed because he really wanted to have an adventure.

"Hermione?" Harry asked Hermione with a pleading look in his eyes. "Please..."

Hermione was thinking. "I guess it's okay but you guys really need to be careful."

"Thanks"

"Now there's something I need to tell you guys." Hermione continued. "I think I know who the R.A.B. is."

Everybody fell silent, Hermione continued. "Maybe you guys remember that we were told of Sirius' brother, the Death Eater. His name was Regulus Black. I don't know his middle name but I'm pretty sure it's him. I was thinking about the letter and it seems like something that a Death Eater would write namely because he addressed Voldemort by the Dark Lord and that's what the Death Eaters call him."

"Hermione, I think you're right, they said he was killed by Voldemort himself when he wanted to get out. Maybe Voldemort knew that he knew about the horcruxes, what else would be so important that Voldemort himself killed him. Hermione you're brilliant. If this is right there might be a slight possibility that the locket is at Grimmauld Place."

"The more reason we have to go there, we really should tell the Weasley's about the plan. We don't have that much time."

"Maybe next week, the last few days have been hard on mom." Ginny said.

"We should go to bed now Ginny" Hermione said. "It's getting late"

"Sure goodnight boys." Ginny said.

"I'll walk you to your door." Harry said then and got up.

Harry and Ginny went in the hallway and Hermione waited with Ron in the boys' room.

"Goodnight Gin" Harry said and kissed Ginny on her cheek. Ginny grabbed his face and kissed him on the mouth. "Goodnight Harry, I'll be dreaming about you."

"Me too." Harry waited till Ginny was in the room and then he turned to go back, when he opened the door he heard a little yelp and saw Ron and Hermione looking flushed and a bit messy.

"Goodnight Harry, I have to go now because it's getting very late and if I don't go now I won't be able to wake up early tomorrow. Goodnight." Hermione rambled and she was gone.

"What happened here?" Harry informed though he already thinks he knows.

"Nothing, we were just saying goodnight. I should go to sleep now." and Ron was under the sheets.

"Sure, you have some lipstick on your mouth." And Harry too went to sleep.

"Harry, wake up. Come on wake up!" Harry was awoken by Ginny. "What is it? What's wrong?"

"Bloody hell, it's 3 in the morning, why did you have to wake me up?" Harry heard Ron ask Hermione.

"Ginny will tell you" she responded

"What is it Gin?" Harry asked urgently. He was curious to what was so important that it couldn't wait till the morning.

"I think I know where the horcrux is." Ginny exclaimed.

"What!" Harry and Ron said at the same time.

"Shhh, keep it down. We don't need the whole world to know." Hermione said, Harry and Ron apologized and looked back at Ginny.

"Where is it then?"

"Don't you guys remember?"

"We know it too? We didn't see personal belongings of Sirius' brother."

"Yes, we did. In the summer before our 5th year." Hermione said now.

"When we were cleaning Grimmauld Place we found a locket that none of us could open. Remember now?" Ginny said.

"Ooh that locket, you're brilliant Gin. We can destroy it now... ooh no" Harry began.

"What's wrong" Ginny asked she was a little disappointed because he thought Harry would take the news better.

"We forgot something, we threw it out." Harry said with a sad undertone. "We put it in the sack with all the other stuff you're mother wanted to throw away."

"We didn't throw those away, they're in the attic at Grimmauld Place! We can go check tomorrow." Ginny said.

"Actually it's already tomorrow and we can't do anything now so I suggest we go to sleep and talk later." A very grumpy Ron said. Obviously he wasn't a morning person.

"Yeah, I think it's better." Hermione agreed with Ron. "We should go back Ginny"

"Okay, goodnight"

"Goodnight."

"Night"

**HP-AllTheWay**


	6. 5 Guess who?

**Chapter 5**

_Guess who???_

**Disclaimer:** All Jo's

(the Burrow)

The next morning after they ate breakfast Ron and Hermione went to Mrs. Weasley to talk about certain issues giving Ginny and Harry the chance to floo to Hogwarts.

"Remember to ask him if he thinks we could go to Grimmauld Place. If he thinks it's a good idea we could tell the Weasley's tomorrow. We should contact Professor Lupin and Tonks too."

"Yeah, Hermione. Go with Ron, we'll be fine." Harry answered and waited for Mrs. Weasley to go upstairs before he opened the floo.

"We should keep the visit short. I'm not sure how long they can cover for us."

Ginny agreed with Harry and they were off to Hogwarts.

They arrived in the hospital wing and it was very quiet, Mme Pomfrey wasn't there and neither was Professor Dumbledore.

"I wonder where they are. Professor Dumbledore couldn't be strong enough to be moving can he?" Ginny asked Harry.

Harry was confused too and didn't think professor Dumbledore was strong enough. "I didn't think he was but obviously he is, because he certainly isn't here."

"Mr. Potter and Ms. Weasley" they heard Mme Pomfrey now, "we thought it was best if he was in a private room so we moved him, follow me please."

Harry and Ginny followed Mme Pomfrey to one of the private room at the back of the wing. When they entered they saw professor Dumbledore sitting on a chair near his bed, he seemed to be improving very well.

"Professor, you look really well." Ginny commented.

"Thank you Ms. Weasley, good to see you again." He responded and motioned for them to sit.

"I guess you guys got quite a welcome yesterday."

"Well... yeah" Harry said. He wanted to ask a lot but didn't know where to begin. There was an awkward silence and then Dumbledore said: "I think you have some questions for me, be free to ask."

"There was this healer yesterday at St. Mungo's and we wanted to ask you about him." Ginny said and Harry though it was good to start, though they needed to hurry back to the Burrow because they only had a couple more minutes.

"I guess you're talking about Ray Prince, the healer who helped Ms. Delacour."

Harry and Ginny nodded.

"That was professor Snape, Poppy informed me of her situation and I thought he could help.

Ginny gasped, "You sent him in public, what if someone recognized him?"

Dumbledore chuckled and said: "I think he was pretty well camouflaged seeing as how you guys didn't recognize him."

Ginny hesitated and then said: "I guess we should thank him, I don't know how Bill would've reacted if she didn't make it."

"Professor, there was one more thing we needed to ask" Harry said and then explained to whole Grimmauld Place situation. And topped it of with their suspicion of where the locket was located.

Dumbledore thought for a while and then responded.

"I think it would be a good idea if you guys were to live there but with Remus and Tonks. I suppose that you should tell them everything about the horcruxes, professor Snape and me being alive. Further I suggest that the four of you don't go after the locket, tell professor McGonagall or Remus, horcruxes are very dark objects and you would do good to stay away from them."

"Okay, we'll talk to you later I guess, we should be going." Harry wasn't happy that he couldn't do anything with the horcruxes.

"The choice of letting you stay at Grimmauld Place is ultimately in the hands of Mr. and Mrs. Weasley." Albus said when they were preparing to leave.

Harry nodded, he knew it was true and he didn't know how he could change Mrs. Weasley's mind. As they were leaving he remembered something he was meaning to ask.

"Professor, one last thing. Did you know that my aunt was a witch?" he asked, he wanted to know if he knew and didn't tell him all along.

"Yes Harry, I knew and I'm glad you know now too. You must know though that it wasn't my choice to not tell you, she made it very clear that she didn't want you to know then. I had to oblige."

"I know, I just wished I knew earlier. Maybe things would be different."

"Maybe, but that was the past, we need to focus now on the future." Dumbledore said and after that Harry and Ginny left. They returned to their room without problem and moments later Ron and Hermione came, they had little problem keeping Mrs. Weasley busy. They discussed what professor Dumbledore said and agreed to ask the Weasleys permission to move to Grimmauld Place tomorrow. The rest of the day they just read some, played a little chess and stuff like that.

* * *

(the Burrow, the next morning)

They woke up relatively early that morning and got ready. When they were ready they gathered in the boys' room and decided it would be after lunch when they would ask Mrs. Weasley. So after lunch they asked Mrs. Weasley if they could talk and then explained the situation. She was very quiet first and then told them that she couldn't stop them but to be safe, she was on the verge of tears. Harry was very sorry for being the cause of her misery but knew that they could do a lot if they were away from the Burrow.

They decided that they would contact Remus and Tonks that evening and hoped to move the following day. Off course Mrs. Weasley told them it was too soon, but they managed to convince her that it would be best.

That evening Mrs. Weasley invited Remus and Tonks over for dinner and before they had to eat Harry asked Remus if he could talk to him and Tonks. They explained a part of the situation to them and told them that they would tell them more at Grimmauld Place if they agreed. Remus was looking for a place anyways and after he found out that it was settled with Mrs. Weasley agreed, Tonks was the same. Remus could move in tomorrow but Tonks needed some more time, Remus was certain he could handle some teenagers and they agreed that Tonks would join them later.

That night they went to sleep happy because they knew that tomorrow they would have a chance to really begin with the demise of Voldemort. They planned to learn defense and offence, search for the horcruxes and find more ways that will help them. They already made a list of who to involve at the moment, which was: the four of them, Lupin, Tonks, Snape (they weren't sure but needed inside information from Voldemort's side) and professor Dumbledore.

The next morning everything went smoothly and they floo'ed to Grimmauld Place with their possessions after Remus came to pick them up. First Molly didn't want to let go but Mr. Weasley who stayed home convinced her to let them go.

In the days following they talked to professor Dumbledore who told them that professor McGonagall knew about his return. Remus and Tonks also knew, Tonks came a few days later. Professor Dumbledore planned a meeting where Snape could be present so they could make a plan.

Snape came and all the ones involved were talking about what needs to be done. They came to agreements and Hermione made a list of things to do that looked like this:

Train nonverbal spells (with Remus and Tonks)

Learn wandless magic (from professor Dumbledore)

Harry train Occlumency with professor Snape

Learn more complicated defense/offense spells (with Remus and Tonks)

Search for horcruxes

Destroy found horcruxes

Prepare battle plan

Kill Voldemort

Have fun between the ones listed above

Ron added the last one. Harry wasn't really happy about resuming his Occlumency lessons with Snape but Remus told him it was really necessary if they were going to make any sort of battle plans.

Snape changed his attitude towards them a bit, but it was mostly civil not friendly.

* * *

(Spinner's End)

Severus was pondering about the last revelations in his life, he really thought he killed Dumbledore and now he's fraternizing with Potter and his friends, even the werewolf. Things certainly changed, he was just thinking about how Voldemort called Draco. The boy was very scared, he knew that the Dark Lord would punish him. Ever since Dumbledore's death Voldemort was punishing Draco. By now Severus didn't know if it was for his or his father's failure.

Draco wasn't allowed to go on any more missions. Severus was grateful for this, he knew that the boy couldn't take anymore. He as his godfather wanted to protect him but knew he couldn't protect him against Voldemort. Voldemort saw Draco as the one who blew Severus' cover. Professor Dumbledore always made sure to give Voldemort some information so he knew about the Order of Phoenix and stuff like that, just the important stuff weren't revealed. Voldemort doesn't like that he has no idea what so ever on what's going on with the Order.

Voldemort was angrier with Draco because he's the reason that Voldemort's favorite servant was caught: Bellatrix Lestrange. The ministry is holding her under heavy protection and Voldemort didn't find a way to rescue her yet. Severus was happy about this because he didn't really like Bellatrix, Voldemort was getting angrier because it seems that she isn't even at Azkaban. Severus wonders if the Order knows where she is."

A sound that was like someone apparated brought him back to the present, he took out his wand wondering who would come here. When he stepped outside he recognized the heavily wounded Draco coming towards the house, he saw Severus and walked a little harder. When he reached Severus he said with a shaky voice: "He wants to kill me, I can't go back. I escaped, please don't send me back. You need to protect me, I don't want to die." And then he broke down and began crying, Severus was at lost for words, he really didn't know what to do. One thing he knew that they couldn't stay here longer because if Voldemort really wanted to kill Draco he would send someone after him.

He could think of only one place that would provide safety for Draco and apparated them there. In front of Grimmauld Place he came and was lucky that he had the paper with revealed the location of Grimmauld Place. "Draco, Draco... look at me." He looked up and Severus told him to read what was on the paper. After that he dragged Draco inside.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Grimmauld Place)

Harry and Ron were sitting in the parlor playing chess while Hermione and the others were in the library researching stuff. They took a little break of all the books. It was Harry's turn when they heard the front door open, they immediately took out their wands and started towards the hall, they could here someone sobbing now. When they reached the hallway they were surprised to see Snape with a crying Draco Malfoy. That's when Snape saw them. "Potter, Weasley, go call Lupin. There's an emergency."

They didn't need to be told twice and they went up the stairs towards the library. They went in, Remus saw them first, and "Did you guys decide to join us..." Harry cut him off, "Snape's here, he's with Malfoy. He says it's an emergency, they're in the kitchen."

All of them went running to the kitchen, Remus was the first one there and asked Snape what the meaning of the whole situation was. He didn't like that Draco was in the former headquarter of the Order of the Phoenix. Snape explained to him how he feared for Draco's safety if he stayed with the death eaters, Snape wanted him to stay at Grimmauld Place. Remus was hesitant first but after Draco himself pleaded for him to stay even Harry and the others couldn't say no. They were clearly shocked that Malfoy would be begging them to house him. After they agreed Snape told Draco that he should go back to Spinner's End and that he will send his stuff later on.

Snape left and there they were, the ones that less than a year ago couldn't be in the same room without hexing each other, Slytherin and Gryffindor.

Draco was obviously feeling very awkward. "Where should I sleep, I'm kinda tired." When nobody answered directly he said: "I could just sleep on the couch, I don't really need a bed. Actually all I need is a roof above my head." Still nobody was answering him, they were just staring at him. This wasn't the Malfoy they knew, he was talking to them without insulting them. He wasn't even demanding stuff as they thought he would. They were shocked.

Draco didn't know why they were staring at him. He was very uncomfortable at the moment. "Or I can just go back to Voldemort."

That seemed to snap them out of their daze.

Remus was the first one to speak. "No, you won't. Let me show you your room, this house has sufficient room for a whole party to stay overnight."

Hermione was observing hem and noted that he was hurt. "You're hurt. We should get you out of those clothes and heal you a little."

"You should probably eat something, it looks like you haven't had anything to eat for months." Tonks added. Everyone was fussing at him like Molly would do. Harry and Ron just kept looking, they saw how all their housemates were concerned about Malfoy and they couldn't really grasp what was happening.

It seems that Draco also didn't expect them to care so much. Even Hermione, who he was insulting ever since they were first years. "I'm fine, these are just wounds, they will heal later. I don't really need to eat something now either. I just want to go to bed."

"Nonsense" Remus replied. "You're not fine, we should do something about your injuries. They may become infected later. I know some simple healing spell that should help you a bit. Severus will have to tend to the other ones later, he has more knowledge in that department then I. Come on now, I'll show you your room."

"Wait, before you go tell us what you would like to eat." Hermione insisted.

Draco gave up trying to be strong and let them think that he's fine. "Anything will do." he answered and followed Remus upstairs. Tonks followed them leaving the four of them alone.

Ginny commented, "That was weird."

"Yeah, Hermione. What's up with you mothering him, have you forgotten how he acted over the last six years."

"No Ron, I haven't forgotten but come on. He obviously needs our help now more then ever. I'm not turning my back at him."

"Hermione's right, he's in a lot of problem. We should forget momentarily all what happened in the past." Harry said in support of Hermione. Ron didn't expect this from Harry. "Not you too."

"Me and Malfoy are now in the same situation. Voldemort wants us both dead."

"Ron, just try to be civil against him, he's been through a lot." Hermione said and went to prepare something to eat.

"Wasn't like he hadn't had a choice." Ron muttered and went to sit at the kitchen table with Harry and Ginny. Hermione acted like she didn't hear his last remark.

The next morning at Grimmauld Place Harry woke up because he heard some people screaming, he looked over and saw that Ron wasn't in his bed. When he listened more careful he recognized the voices of Ron and Hermione, it seems they were fighting again. When he reached the hallway he saw Draco at his door with a sad look on his face and then realized that they were probably fighting about him. When Draco saw him he went back to his room. Harry went downstairs to where to noise came from.

"Guys, he could hear you." He warned them and Hermione stopped screaming.

"What's this all about?" Harry asked them, he couldn't get why Ron was so angry. Ron was silent so Hermione answered. "Me, Remus and Tonks thought it would be good for Draco if he trained with us."

"Ooh, so now it's Draco. Maybe by tomorrow he has you calling him Dra." Ron said, he was still upset.

"I think that's a good idea too, I mean Voldemort's after him." Harry said, trying to calm Ron down.

"They want bloody Malfoy to be in on ALL the plans." Ron retorted. "Can you believe it, we can't tell Mum but we can tell Malfoy."

"He lives here remember, it's not like we can lock him up in his room. You're a git Ronald." Hermione said and walked away, Ginny went after her.

"Mate, you should calm down now." Harry was now talking to Ron. "If you keep this up soon you'll lose Mione's friendship."

"I don't bloody care, as long as the git is out of here" and he went upstairs.

Later that day when Ron calmed down he apologized to Hermione and after that everything was good, he didn't like that Malfoy was in on everything but accepted it. Snape came in later that day with clothes and personal belongings of Malfoy and he and Harry decided that they would train Occlumency the day after tomorrow.

Hermione found a new spell that was suppose to produce a strong shield for a big space and wanted to try it out. By now Draco was a little more comfortable and was up to date. He and Ginny were researching the horcruxes and possible places where they could be while Harry and Ron were searching ways they could destroy one. Hermione, Remus and Tonks were mostly busy with searching for new and stronger spells.

Remus and Tonks tried the 'Firmus Contego' spell which was the shield, as expected was Hermione the first one to catch it, while Draco and Harry followed. At the end Ginny and Ron still had problems but with a little help they all mastered it. They had now a stronger protection when in battle.

They found the locket in the attic with the other stuff but didn't move it because they didn't know what Dark Magic was around it. Snape was supposed to see if there was any Dark Magic on it when he came for Harry's Occlumency lesson.

Finally was the day when Snape came to visit, he was happy that Draco was getting along with the others. He also came with the news that Voldemort was planning an attack on the Hogwarts Express when the children were supposed to go back. Remus was given the job to bring it forward to the Order without exposing Snape as the source.

The next thing on Snape's list was to see if the horcrux was dangerous.

"Let's go to the attic now, shall we?" Snape asked them when they were finished discussing Voldemort's latest plan.

"Do you think it's safe for the children to go with us?" Remus asked while the 5 teenagers he was referring to, were rolling their eyes.

"It's not like we're going to destroy it Lupin" Snape answered. "We'll wait for Albus but I'm only going to do a simple revealing spell. It won't hurt them." Snape said with a sarcastic undertone which Remus didn't fail to notice.

"Okay then, we should go. After you, Severus." Remus said then and smiled at Snape. Snape smirked back and went to the attic. Once they were all there Snape explained what he would do. "I'm going to do a simple revealing spell to see if there are any spells on the object, if you see black smoke then we know that it's a dark spell. If there are then we need to figure out which, then we should send the kids away. It may become dangerous."

Snape did the revealing spell and everyone saw black smoke surrounding the locket.

"Potter, go downstairs with your friends. Draco, go with them. I'm going to see if I can figure out which spell Voldemort used." Snape said afterwards and motioned the youngsters to go.

"Professor, can you hurt yourself?" Hermione asked him. Snape didn't answer her at first but then said: "Maybe, but if we don't discover and take out the spell now it can become more dangerous when we destroy the locket itself."

"That's how Professor Dumbledore burned his hand, he didn't take off the spell." Harry remarked.

"Aren't we smart Potter. Go downstairs, if one of us gets hurt we can heal ourselves." Snape said. He made it clear he didn't have time for chats.

The fivesome were waiting anxiously downstairs when they heard a yelp. They ran upstairs but heard Snape yell. "Go downstairs and stay there." They stopped in the hallway, no going back but not to the attic either.

"_Aguamenti_" They heard the adults screaming, it seems that something caught fire. When the noise settled down and they came downstairs they saw Tonks hair was burned. Voldemort used a spell that throws fire when the locket is being forced open with magic. Now that they know what protection it has they can research how to de-activate the spell and destroy the locket. Tonks, being a metamorphmagus, was able to change her hair back to her former state.

Snape stayed cool and acted like nothing had happened. "Potter, if you're planning to train how to keep Voldemort out of your head I suggest we start now."

Harry didn't want to because he knew he hadn't cleared his mind since Professor Dumbledore's death and after he found out he didn't die either. He simply had too much on his mind and knew that Snape would scold him.

Harry and Snape went to the kitchen and Snape wasted no time.

"Ready?" he asked Harry and he nodded. "_Legilimens" _was the last thing Harry heard and then saw the veil and how Sirius was falling into it. He wanted it to stop and tried to kick Snape out but couldn't, he then saw how Voldemort was reborn and tried to think of something else. Then he saw Dumbledore talking to Draco when the other Death Eaters came in and a moment later Snape, that's when Snape pulled back.

"That was a lousy attempt, Potter. I could see your whole life before my eyes, you haven't been clearing your mind."

"I tried" Harry muttered.

"This is useless, if you really want to learn Occlumency I suggest you start clearing your mind. We'll continue on a later date and I expect you to be more prepared."

"Yes, sir" Harry answered and that was it. Snape said his goodbyes and off he went.


End file.
